El deseo de un ángel
by Himiko Kudou
Summary: Qué pasaría si los ángeles decendieran a la tierra para cobrar venganza? Las personas involucradas con Nerv lo han perdido todo, el deseo de un ángel lograra salvarlos o tal vez destruirlos? (ya arregle lo de review gomen nasai u.u 2 capitulo listo)
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa mina san! )

Este es mi 3er fanfic, y es de Evangelion, ojala les guste nn (Si no es así solo se permiten 2 jitomates por persona XD)

Capítulo 1

**"Deseo, culpa, venganza"**

Kaworu permanece en la mano del Eva 01 en el interior del Dogma central

Kaworu- Adam, mi último deseo, solo te pido que cumplas eso...

El ángel permanece con la cabeza agachada y de pronto se escucha el sonido de su cabeza cayendo al agua...

...3 meses después.

En el hospital general de NERV un chico se encuentra en total estado de shock desde hace 3 meses, su nombre Shinji Ikari, fuera de la habitación el doctor encargado y una mujer observándolo

Misato- Aun no ah reaccionado a los estímulos?

Doctor- No, desde el primer día que lo trajeron a estado en ese estado, no habla y lo único que hace es abrazarse a si mismo, la comida debemos administrársela de otra forma, ya que se niega a comer

Misato- Demonios! ni la ciencia medica podrá regresarlo a la normalidad después del daño que su mente ah sufrido

Doctor- Señorita Katsuragi desde el primer día que lo trajeron solo usted ah venido a verlo y de vez en cuando una chica de nombre Rei, es que acaso el no tiene parientes?

Misato- si, tiene a su padre, Gendou Ikari

El doctor hace un gesto de sorpresa

Misato- Pero no llevan una relación estrecha

Doctor- Ya veo...

Misato- Debo regresar a Nerv, vendré a ver como sigue, mañana

Doctor- de acuerdo

Misato camina por el corredor cabizbaja, mientras el doctor la observa, voltea la mirada y observa a Shinji

Doctor- No debe ser fácil para Misato ver a ese chico en ese estado, después de todo; ella ya ah pasado por eso...

Mientras tanto en la base de Nerv todo parece estar como de costumbre

Maya- No han sabido nada de Shinji?

Aoba- Al parecer sigue igual, la mayor ah ido a visitarlo otra vez

Hyuga- Debe ser difícil verlo en ese estado tantas veces, la mayor es muy joven como para encargarse de el ella sola

Aoba- Por ahora me preocupa saber que es lo que pasara con Nerv, el último ángel fue eliminado, ahora que es lo que harán con nosotros?

Hyuga- lo más seguro es que Nerv se desintegre

Maya- La doctora Akagi aun continua en la celda de seguridad, me pregunto que harán con ella

Mientras tanto en la base de Seel

voz1- Todos los ángeles han sido eliminados, es hora de continuar con el plan

voz2- Gendou Ikari y Nerv han cumplido su misión, es hora de enviar a la serie de evas a terminar con el trabajo

voz3- El proyecto de Ikari será lo que acabe con el

Unos pasos se escuchan aproximándose a la mesa

voz4- Quién esta hay? esta área esta restringida!

Se trata de un chico que no deja de aproximarse.

voz1- detente, no des un paso más!

Chico- se que es un área restringida, pero no hay ningún lugar para mi que este prohibido

voz2- que dices?

Chico- Seel también ah cumplido con su misión, es hora de que el comité desaparezca

voz3- chiquillo insolente!

uno de los sujetos activa un campo que atrapa al joven

Chico- eso no funcionara

El chico sale sin problemas del campo

Voz1- Quién eres?

Chico- eso no es de su incumbencia, hasta nunca Seel...

El joven levanta una pistola y dispara a una de las pantallas

voz3- qué?

El joven vuelve a disparar y solo comienza a salir sangre de las pantallas, provocando que se apaguen una a una

Voz1- el monitor muestra un patrón... imposible!

Chico- Todo es posible...

El chico dispara por última vez y el ultimo miembro de Seel cae al suelo

Detrás del chico, aparece una chica

Chica- que escena más deprimente

Chico- la muerte siempre es deprimente

Chica- No, hablo de la sangre derramada

Chico- como?

La chica sonríe y dice: ahora que todos están muertos, ya nadie podrá limpiarla...

Continuara...


	2. Las almas perdidas, que jamás regresaran

Capitulo 2

"Las almas perdidas, que jamás regresaran"

Maya- qué es esto?

Aoba- Qué pasa?

Maya- El cuartel de Seel no emite ninguna señal al monitor

Hyuga- Debe ser un error

Maya- Las magis nunca se equivocan

A la sala ingresa Fuyutsuki

Fuyutsuki- Qué ocurre Maya?

Maya- Señor! la base de Seel no envía señal alguna

Fuyutsuki- Qué haz dicho, en donde se encuentra el comandante Ikari?

Hyuga- Se encuentra en el dogma central

Fuyutsuki da media vuelta y baja por el ascensor

Aoba- las cosas no parecen estar bien

Hyuga- Me pregunto que estará pasando...

Rei camina por el pasillo del hospital, hasta llegar a la habitación de Shinji, pero antes de llegar observa a un chico fuera de la habitación de Shinji, Rei lo observa y continua acercándose. El chico la observa y sonríe

chico- Rei, verdad?

Rei...

Chico- me imagino que no quieres hablar, es que acaso me temes?

Rei- no...

Chico- Shinji no se recuperara, su mente se ah ido, prefirió ocultarse del dolor que sufría su corazón, un cuerpo no puede vivir sin alma, la suya esta perdida nos vemos...

el chico da la vuelta y se va

Rei permanece con la cabeza agachada y susurra: Shindemo ii...

Fuyutsuki desciende hasta el dogma central y encuentra a Gendou observando a Lilith

Fuyutsuki- Seel ah desaparecido, sabes algo al respecto?

Gendou- La señal emitida por ellos desapareció y nadie sabe nada

Fuyutsuki- como dije tu sabes que paso?

Gendou- Su plan tenia algo que ver con al instrumentalización humana, lo más seguro es que alguien más poderoso que ellos los eliminara

Fuyutsuki- más poderoso? por favor! Seel es quien controlaba no solo Nerv, sino a los gobiernos en donde existía alguna base de Nerv

Gendou- El comité de Seel ah desaparecido, el último ángel ah muerto, los pilotos de los evas no volverán a pilotear, Adam y Lilith se encuentran en nuestro control al igual que los evas, dígame profesor Fuyutsuki quien cree que tiene el poder ahora?

Misato llega corriendo al cuartel general

Misato- lo siento se me hizo tarde, estaba...

Hyuga- los sabemos mayor

Misato- Que fue lo que paso?

Maya- La señal que enviaba Seel desapareció

Misato- qué?

Aoba- estamos recibiendo una señal!

Misato- transfiérela a la pantalla principal!

Aoba- son dos patrones!

Maya- son... no puede ser! son patrones azules, son ángeles!

Misato- Imposible! el ultimo ángel era ese chico! eso no tiene sentido!

Maya- las magis confirman que no hay error

Hyuga- su posición esta a medio kilómetro de la base de Seel!

Misato hace un gesto de horror

Aoba- qué haremos si se aproximan a la base?

Misato- Rei... ella aun puede pilotear

Hyuga- Pero mayor, el eva 00 no recibe ordenes desde la última vez!

Misato- en donde esta Asuka?

Maya- aun se encuentra en el hospital, habitación 13

Misato- Shinji no podrá pilotear en su estado, estado de alerta!

Misato- Dejo todo en tus manos por ahora Hyuga

Hyuga- Entendido mayor

Maya- A donde ira mayor?

Misato- iré a ver a alguien que posiblemente puede ayudar

Mientras tanto dos chicos observan lo que queda de la ciudad en el mismo lugar en donde Shinji conoció a Kaworu

Chico- este fue el último lugar en el que Tabris estuvo con el

Chica- Ese chico hizo que conociera un poco más la naturaleza humana, Tabris solo se parecía a los humanos, pero no era uno de ellos

Chico- tal y como nosotros

Chica- es verdad, pero nosotros no pedimos un último deseo a Adam

Chico- vamonos, seguramente Nerv ya tiene nuestra posición

Chica- cambia tu patrón a rojo

Chico- acaso quieres jugar con su psique?

Chica- no tiene nada de malo o sí?

Maya- el patrón azul cambia a rojo y viceversa!

Hyuga- Los ángeles están jugando con su patrón para desconcertar a las magis

En una habitación en total oscuridad se encuentra la doctora Ritsuko Akagi. La puerta se abre y se ve una silueta de mujer

Ritsuko- qué haces aquí?

Misato- Seel ah sido eliminado por 2 ángeles

Ritsuko- ja, ya no existen más ángeles, según los manuscritos del mar muerto solo existen 17. Seguramente a Seel los mando matar el gobierno de Japón

Misato se enfurece y toma a Ritsuko del cuello de su blusa y lo jala fuertemente

Misato- Si no quiere morir junto con todos nosotros más vale que me diga lo que sabe!

Ritsuko- ya no me interesa si muero o no, el no me ama; vivir no me interesa...

Misato- (tal y como lo pensé...)

Misato arroja a Ritsuko a un lado y da media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Misato- bien puede quedarse aquí y morir a su antojo, si no va a ayudarnos con esto, al menos no haga que magi de cálculos equivocados

La puerta se cierra y nuevamente todo es oscuridad

Ritsuko comienza a llorar y solo repite: mamá...

De nuevo en el hospital, un chico observa desde la ventana de la habitación a Shinji

Chica- el no volverá, déjalo ya

Chico- lo se, solo un poco más...

La chica camina hasta otro pasillo y fuera de la habitación #13 se encuentra un joven observando a Asuka desde la ventana

Chica- ahh... me impresiona como ambos pueden tener compasión por los seres humanos

Chico- su situación no es la misma de Shinji ella parece tener conciencia, solo quedo algo aturdida por las ondas cerebrales del eva 02, pero su alma parece estar en un limbo

chica- es el precio por pilotear un robot que posee voluntad y que fue hecho a partir de Adan, pero... es hora de irnos

Chico- bien

Ambos caminan de nuevo hacia la habitación de Shinji

Chica- deberías olvidar lo que paso... Tabris

Kaworu- Solo quería ver como se encontraba...

Continuara...


End file.
